As disclosed in Fox et al. "A First Generation Calcimimetic compound (NPS R-568) that acts on the Parathyroid Cell Calcium Receptor: A Novel Therapeutic Approach for Hyperparathyroidism," Journal of Bone and Mineral Research, 8:S181, abstract 260 (Suppl. 1, Aug. 1993), compounds such as (R)-N-[1-(3-methoxyphenyl)ethyl]-3-(2-chlorobenzene) propanamine (also known as N-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)propyl]-R-.alpha.-methyl-3-methoxybenzylamine, (R)-N-(3-methoxyphenylethyl)-3-(2'-chlorophenyl)-1-propanamine or "NPS R-568"), i.e.: ##STR2## have utility in the treatment of hyperparathyroidism and possibly other bone and mineral related disorders and diseases.
A straight-forward chemical synthesis for such compounds would be an improvement in the art.